


Drawn To You

by Blobfish_Sama



Series: We love Kageyama here [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Jealousy, Kageyama harem, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protectiveness, Slight karasuno/kageyama, maybee ooc sorry, no smut tho that's just his role, some serious themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobfish_Sama/pseuds/Blobfish_Sama
Summary: Really, everyone couldn't help but be drawn to Kageyama.or: the fic where kageyama has a harem that develops into some sort of plot and end, that's decided by the readers bc why not? (not really, i just can't come up with an ending)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Semi Eita, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: We love Kageyama here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985846
Comments: 273
Kudos: 867





	1. First Victim: Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> blueberry boy gets the love he deserves.  
> first up, Oikawa Tooru

Oikawa really hated the kid. Seriously he did, so how the hell did he end up falling for him as well? Could someone please explain to him how he ended up liking Kageyama Tobio, romantically, nonetheless? No, actually that was impossible. Him? The Great King, in love with the Tyrant King? How hilarious. That would never happen. Oikawa sincerely, genuinely, truly detested the boy. 

And yet, here he was, making “goo goo” eyes at the setter from across the court, as Hanamaki put it. But, he was definitely not, he was just glaring at the raven beauty. Glaring at how his pink supple lips quirked up, just the tiniest bit, at the short redhead. Glaring at how those silky locks swayed as he set the ball perfectly to the tall blonde with glasses. Glared at how his lanky, yet muscular and delicate, figure was in sync with the rest of Karasuno. Glared at those beautiful, deep blue eyes that glared back at his own brown ones. Glared at how the boy seemed to be happier with Karasuno, than he was when said boy was on the same team as Oikawa. _Fuck_ . Maybe he did like the boy. But, since when? Surely, he only did just develop those feelings, right? Surely, he didn’t like the boy all the way back from junior high, right? Surely, right? **Right?!** So there Oikawa laid on his bed, rethinking about all his interactions with the boy.

Junior High. That was when he first met the blue-eyed raven. Kageyama was okay at first, they didn’t talk much, but they weren’t on each other’s bad side either. That was until Kageyama started to play, and Oikawa saw just how inferior he was to the 12 year old genius. Oikawa worked so hard to get to where he was, and yet Kageyam-, no, _Tobio-chan_ already showed so much potential for _his_ spot of setter. So it was reasonable that he despised the boy. But Tobio-chan looked up to Oikawa so much that it infuriated him even more, even if a little part of him was pleased. The ravenette would always come to him for advice, always begging him to teach him, even when Tobio-chan was already a prodigy, so he would refuse, but Tobio-chan didn’t give up and kept pestering and following him. And if he were to be honest, he actually started to like the boy a little bit. Oikawa could see that Tobio-chan loved volleyball to his core, just like Oikawa, even if he did have no skill in social interactions (that he learned later played a big part in his downfall). And he had to admit, it didn’t feel right to _not_ have Tobio-chan follow after him like a little chick. 

Junior High wasn’t all that bad, if he had to be honest, but the loss against Shiratorizawa really was his downfall. It was when it really strained his relationship with Tobio-chan. It was when he raised his hands to Tobio-chan and struck him…almost. He almost did, but Iwaizumi (Iwa-chan) was there to stop him just in time, and Oikawa was ever thankful that he did. If he had actually hit Tobio-chan just because of stress and anger, then he would’ve never forgiven _himself_ , but he just couldn’t help it either. That day really had been the worst. The pressure and so many more emotions was pulling him under, then Tobio-chan had to come to him, Tobio-chan had to show his cute annoying face to ask Oikawa to teach him, even when Tobio-chan was a _prodigy_. But that day really did strain their relationship, because the next day, Tobio-chan didn’t approach him. The ravenette didn’t go to him, didn’t follow him anymore. And when he did, you could feel the tension and awkwardness, but Oikawa didn’t try to fix it because his pride and ego had gotten what it wanted. Tobio-chan wasn’t bothering him anymore, wasn't asking him to teach him useless things. That’s how things stayed, until he graduated. 

A part of him was sad when he learned that Tobio-chan wasn’t going to Aoba Johsai, but then he was surprised to find out that he didn’t go to Shiratorizawa either, but instead to Karasuno. And he was even more surprised to see two of his kohais from Kitagawa, only for them to tell him that Tobio-chan had become the Tyrant King. That the team that Tobio-chan trusted, decided that they wouldn't give him their trust back because he was too arrogant, too much of a tyrant, hence his name. In all honesty, a part of him was angry that they did that, but a part of him also rejoiced. Rejoiced that Tobio-chan finally knew his place. Rejoiced that Tobio-chan finally learned that he wasn’t all that great. And with that, Oikawa was content with his life. A life without the ever annoying but cute ravenette. 

And then they met again, and Aoba Johsai won. Tobio-chan had become stronger, finally realizing what teamwork could do, but Oikawa was stronger. Oikawa breathed in volleyball and teamwork, so of course Aoba Johsai won, and a big part of him was happy to see Tobio-chan cry with the rest of his team. But even then, a small part of him felt pity and sympathy for the boy. A small part of him wanted to go to the boy, wrap him up in Oikawa’s arm, shield away all the hurt, and apologize over and over again since the raven beauty was crying because of him. But he didn’t, and instead dowsed that burning part of him and proudly shook hands with the Karasuno at the end of the game. Oh, what pleasure it brought him.

And then they faced off again, but this time Karasuno won. This time, he saw how much joy Tobio-chan was having with the rest of the team. This time, he saw how much chemisrty they all had. This time, he saw a new king. Tobio-chan was no longer the Tyrant King everyone described him as, no, instead he had stepped down from his throne and took the time to learn and care about each of his people that followed him. This time, he ruled _with_ them, not ruled _over_ them. And that was when he was aware of the ever growing feelings, but he dowsed those too, because those feelings would complicate things. Those feelings would drag him down. So when Hanamaki told him that his feelings, in fact, did not subdue at the next joint training, he was shocked.

So there he laid on his bed, thinking about all the times he spent with Tobio-chan, and only then, did he realize that he, Oikawa Tooru, was in fact, crushing on Tobio-chan, and for a long time now.

Oh, the embarrassment.


	2. Second Victim: Tsukishima Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bang bang  
> ^ that's tsuki being shot in the heart by yamayama

Tsukishima did not like Kageyama. Him, a _commoner_ , liking the _king_? How absurd. But, he was also smart enough to realize that he did have growing affections towards Kageyama. What he doesn’t know, is how in the world it happened. 

Tsukishima really disliked Kageyama when they first met, so he bullied the King, and it gave him pleasure that the names and taunts worked on Kageyama. So, obviously, he kept doing it. Really, he disliked the blue-eyed boy. Kageyama loved volleyball too much for Tsukishima. Kageyama was too arrogant for Tsukishima (hypocritical, he knows). Kageyama was too much for Tsukishima, period. Tsukishima knew a part of him took in the pleasure of being able to rile up the blue-eyed raven. A part of him was pleased at how much despair the ravenette was clearly in by being called “King”. 

When Karasuno met Aoba Johsai, Tsukishima really did not have any shits to give towards the team, except he also knew that specific members of that team had ruined Kageyama. Though, again, he could care less. But what was getting his attention, was how Kageyama acted around them. How Kageyama would restrain himself from talking to them, but you could clearly see how his eyes always wandered to three specific people. How he would still address their names with a soft tone, even when hurt clearly shone in his eyes. Now, _that_ was annoying. Then Oikawa came, and things got even more annoying. Kageyama’s attention was only on Oikawa now. Kageyama’s attention was on how to beat Oikawa, even if this was only a practice match. It aggravated the blonde greatly, but this wasn’t his problem so he shouldn’t care. Instead, he opted to just watch the drama. 

Time went on, and begrudgingly, he started to take volleyball more seriously. He started to take his relationship with the Karasuno members more seriously as well. Ugh, now he calls them- gag - _friends_. Disgusting, he knows. But the biggest change of them all was how he got closer to Kageyama, especially after their loss to Aoba Johsai (aka. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Kunimi). Now they really worked in a team, and Tsukishima, also begrudgingly, started to get used to Kageyama’s presence. The blonde couldn’t bully him anymore. What once was bullying was now only teasing. He could only tease the King now, and the middle blocker hated that. Kageyama didn’t react as harshly anymore. Oh, how he hated that.

Then they won against Aoba Johsai, and now the old Kagyama wasn’t there anymore. I mean, yes, he did have the cringy evolution when they were facing off against Date Tech (in the future), but right now, in that moment, he was entirely new, for the past Tsukishima. Maybe the middle blocker was the only one who noticed (scratch that, Aoba Johsai noticed it too), but the person standing next to him was someone stronger than before. It seemed like Kageyama was finally able to find another piece of himself after that game. And when he called out, “What’s this? Is the King evolving? Are you going to leave us, your subjects, behind now? Not the other way around?” Instead of responding like how Tsukishima expected, which was yelling and insulting him to his face, he got a small peaceful smile (you could barely see it if you didn’t look close enough). He got a facefull of blue eyes that was sparkled with happiness and gratitude, and a small "Thank you, Tsukishima." Then Kageyama walked away from him. And Tsukishima stood there, in shock. Wait…gratefulness? But why? Why would Kageyama be so happy and thankful towards him of all people? Why was his heart thumping against his chest so much?

And then he started to notice the little quirks Kageyama had, because nowadays his eyes always strayed to the setter. He noticed how Kageyama always chewed on the straw of his milk after he was done drinking it. He noticed how Kageyama liked to tap his pencil in a specific rhythm when he was trying to concentrate. He noticed how Kageyama let people pet him on the head and how he always enjoyed it when they did. He noticed how he always had this pink hue to his cheeks whenever he played on the court. He noticed how the King always trembled in excitement when it was time to practice with the team. Tsukishima noticed how deep his blue eyes were, yet they always shimmered with happiness whenever he was near a volleyball. And how his eyes shimmered whenever he was with them. With Karasuno. With the third years, the second years, and the first years. He noticed how content Kageyama was by just being near anyone from the team. How Kageyama enjoyed the time they spent together. How Kageyama let himself loose only in front of them. And he couldn’t help but find all of that endearing- woah, hold up. The fuck did he just say? Just how much did he stare at Kageyama to find out all of that? He was able to fucking find that much information in only a month!

But, if he were to go back to his previous train of thought, he noted, that there was one thing out of all the little things Kageyama did that he found that stood out the most. Tsukishima noticed how the name “King” was no longer an insult to Kageyama, just a part of his past (but the glasses wearer noticed how it still indeed did hurt him, even if it was just the tiniest). But that wasn’t all, nope not at all. Actually, Tsukishima noticed how _he_ was the only one that could get away with calling Kageyama “King”. Other people tried, like Hinata and Tanaka, but all they got were snarls and insults, and snarls and insults thrown back. But when Tsukishima said it, all Kageyama did was grunt in response. It was now only a nickname between the two of them. And with that knowledge, a ~~big~~ small, small, **small** part of him was pleased. Maybe that’s when he started to like the King.

As the feelings grew even more, Yamaguchi noticed. That nosy bastard that understood the blonde way too well for his own good, had the audacity to look amused. Tsukishima never hated Tadashi more than he did now, because all the freckled boy did was tease _him_ ! Like, that’s his job. He does the teasing, not Tadashi. He teases, not be teased. But Tsukishima could care less, because he was actually _not_ crushing on Kageyama.

I mean, sometimes he did give Kageyama _his_ pork bun, but that was only because Kageyama was too skinny and would slow the team down.

Okay, maybe sometimes he accidentally gets a carton of milk instead of water from Kageyama's favorite vending machine, and everytime he just coincidentally runs into Kageyama, and since the middle blocker didn’t want the milk, obviously he gave it to the ravenette because he was a kind soul who pitied the shorter boy.

Fine, so maybe he did offer the boy tutor sessions but that was only because said boy would slow the team dow- wait he already said that- I mean, because he was a kind soul who pitied- 

Fuck he already used that excuse too. Okay, fine! Maybe he did have a **very tiny** attraction towards the boy, but that was all it was. Yamaguchi was just over exaggerating it. 

.

.

.

Was what he previously thought.

Fuck, he did like Kageyama. And he only realized it because of his stupid tendency to be possessive over the things he _did_ like. He only realized it when he saw how Kageyama was getting too chummy with the Nekoma and Fukurodani captains, during the training camp. But even then, he just dismissed it as the captains being their over friendly and annoying selves. And then their setters had to come join in with Kuroo and Bokuto in coddling Kageyama and teaching him moves (because of course the King wouldn’t skip the chance to learn even more about volleyball). So now, Kageyama was too busy to even talk to Tsukishima when it wasn’t team training. And when he did have time, either one of the four boys would be sticking with the King (except Kenma, he stuck to Hinata) or they would be all Kageyama talked about. 

He didn’t have anything against them, honestly, they were just so damn annoying. Taking up all of Kageyama’s time and mind- not like he cared. But of course Tadashi noticed and after some prodding, finally got Tsukishima to confess that he did, in fact, like Kageyama Tobio. The King.

Him, a **Commoner** ? Held affections for the **King**?

FUCK!

What the hell did he do wrong in his past life to deserve this?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom, second chapter done  
> hope you enjoyed this tsundere's chapter!


	3. Third Victim: Miya Atsumu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it!  
> hope i did sangwoo justice.

Atsumu figured out he liked Tobio-kun pretty fast. Unlike the others, he wasn’t in denial (he just knows there’s a handful of them that were). Now just when did he actually start to fall?

Atsumu had heard of Kageyama before they actually met. I mean it’s hard not to when everyone that was associated with volleyball were going on and on about these first-year freak duo of Karasuno. And honestly, he was impressed. Karasuno had won against Shiratorizawa. _The_ Shiratorizawa. Against Ushijima Wakatoshi. He had to have respect for them. Even he knew how talented Ushijima was. And because of that, he already established a specific image of Kageyama.

Then they met and Atsumu was struck breathless. From the moment that Kageyama walked through the doors, Atsumu was entranced. Kageyama had walked in gracefully yet confident, something that awed Atsumu. He was tall and slender (but shorter than him, lucky!) and yet you could clearly see all the muscle he put on. He had raven locks that looked so silky, you could just run your hands through it all day and be content by doing so. Kageyama had lightly tan skin, which could pefectly show markings (wait- what?). He had a handsome face, cute in his opinion, that was either resting or scowling. But what had caught his attention were Kageyama’s eyes. Those eyes bewitched him. Those orbs were so blue, they held both the sky and sea, but in them were traces of gray, the clouds and foam. And as he learned in the future, they were the eyes to his soul. Those beautiful eyes were how Kageyama showed his feelings, not by facial expressions. When Kageyama was happy, they sparkled like stars in the night sky. When he was sad, they dimmed like when the fire of a candle finally died out. When he was angry, they clouded like an oncoming storm. Those eyes were his end.

That was the first sign: He couldn’t look away from the boy.

Then he saw Kageyama play. Magnificent, like a king. He had a strong presence on the court, ordering you to follow him. Ordering you to trust him and his decisions. And yet, he was also not what Atsumu expected. _Tobio-kun_ led his team with them. Tobio-kun went to each player, asking them for their help. Tobio-kun thought of his teammates before him. Wasn't he supposed to be this proud and overbearing person? Because that’s what he illusioned Tobio-kun as, and so did everyone else. But instead, the raven beauty let the people around him take the spotlight, while he stayed behind, supporting them, like a setter would.

That was the second sign: Atsumu could watch Tobio-kun play and never be bored, because it was so beautiful.

Then they finally talked to each other, and let him tell you, Tobio-kun was so fun to be around. Honestly, he couldn’t help and tease (i.e the nickname “Goody-two shoes”). Tobio-kun was honest and determined, yet also awkward. That was adorable. People may have seen it as arrogance, but Atsumu found that part endearing. As much as Tobio-kun could insult and berate a person, he was also innocent. He was pure. (There had even been instances where Atsumu would have this sudden urge to hide Tobio-kun away from the cruel world.) Tobio-kun had this aura to him. No one would willingly get close, but the moment they did, they couldn’t leave. Tobio-kun drew people to him, and Atsumu was one of them. Before he knew it, Tobio-kun was all he could think about, all he would talk about. 

That was the third sign: Atsumu had fun with Tobio-kun and couldn’t be without him, in one way or another. 

Three signs he saw clearly, but he was still cautious. Atsumu may not seem like it, but he can and does think things through...sometimes, and now was one of them. He knew where his feelings were headed, and he wasn’t in denial, I mean who couldn’t fall for Tobio-kun (and he knew that his brother, Osamu, was interested now too). But again, he didn’t want to dive into this without confirmation. He wanted a sign. Something to secure these feelings, because he didn’t want to hurt Tobio-kun, if they really were just a fling, even if Tobio-kun didn’t know of it. And a sign he got. 

Over the times they met, they got...close…? They could talk to each other (rather Atsumu initiated the conversation and mostly talked about volleyball and the occasional talk of life), teased each other (Atsumu teased, Kageyama bluntly spoke), called each other by their first name (Atsumu did, Tobio-kun still called him “Miya-san” sadly) and had physical touches (Atsumu...did, man he did everything! But Tobio-kun didn’t reject his touches so score!). Though it may not have seemed like it, they _were_ friends. And later into their friendship, Tobio-kun finally opened up to him. 

Atsumu was in Miyagi during Thanksgiving break, deciding to visit his rival team's setter rather than practicing (actually he would end up practicing, this was Tobio-kun after all). And Tobio-kun had offered him his house as a stay since his parents didn’t live with him, so he had the house to himself. Lucky, but also concerning. Atsumu arrived at his house at the beginning of his break, and Tobio-kun welcomed him in. Atsumu was set. He planned what they could do with the time they were both on break (he even brought some games for them to play!). Honestly, Atsumu was happy to be able to spend some time with Tobio-kun, and this week was really needed. So spending a week with his favorite raven to tease would ease him up. 

It wasn’t until Wednesday did he actually get the sign. Tobio-kun had finally opened up, in exchange for some information on him, and was Atsumu about ready to beat some ex-senpais and ex-teammates up! So like any good friend would, he showered the blue-eyed boy in compliments; saying how stupid they were for even saying that, how they most definitely regret it and miss him now (oh how right he was), and how they didn’t deserve him at all. 

And in between the compliments and insults, Tobio-kun smiled. It was a sincere and thankful smile. It wasn't a big one like Shouyou’s, but it was noticeable. It made Tobio-kun’s blue eyes crinkle and his cheeks pink. And with that smile, a small, low, melodic, beautiful, alluring- (he could go on and on) chuckle came out. “Thank you, Atsumu-san. Really.” 

_Oh fuck._ Fuuuuuuck! Yep. He knew it. This only confirmed it. Atsumu was in love. Maybe not in love- _in love_ , but he was totally crushing. And **hard**. That smile! The first name basis! The face! Aahh! 

The rest of the weak was torture. Now that he fully recognized the growing feelings, his heart would not stay still whenever he was near the boy. Atsumu noticed everything around the boy. The little touches. The little smiles. The habits. He wanted to leave, because his feelings weren’t calming down, but he didn’t want to either, just being apart from the boy- agh, it hurt his heart.

During the rest of his stay, Tobio-kun didn’t call him by his first name ever since Wednesday, and truthfully, he was thankful. He knew he would actually lose it if Tobio-kun went around calling him “Atsumu-san” and saying stuff like: 

“Welcome home, Atsumu-san.”

“What would you like for dinner, Atsumu-san?”

“Atsumu-san, what would you like to do later this evening?”

“Atsumu-san! Can we play volleyball?”

“Mm, good morning Atsumu-san.”

He would not be able to take it if Tobio-kun did, for now at least. On the contrary of what people believed, Atsumu got flustered easily regarding his potential love interest. Only later in their relationship, did he get back his “suave” self. But if he wanted to get Tobio-kun as his boyfriend, he needed to be “suave” to get his attention because, it was just a feeling, but he would have competition. 

And no way in hell was he going to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I'll most likely put him in anyway, but I just wanted to know all of your guy's opinion on Hinata.  
> A dominant Hinata? Please! Like that right there? That right there is hawt! Especially with a submessive Kageyama->drool  
> But I still wanna know, so like, just type it down in the comments! as well as who you'll like to see next! (though it'll probs be osamu, gotta keep the twins together ya'know?)


	4. Fourth Victim: Miya Osamu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bam bam  
> Osamu's done! Sorry for the wait!

It started out as an interest. His brother, Miya Atsumu, could not stop babbling on and on about this blue-eyed raven setter that he met at the All-Japan Youth Training Camp. Truthfully, it intrigued him. Atsumu only talked about him, and if whoever this person is got Atsumu to go to dreamland, then this person was worth looking into. Though, their meeting didn’t go as expected.

Atsumu had apparently invited Kageyama over for the weekend, and ended up forgetting that he did and overslept the day he had to go pick up Kageyama. Stupid brother. So on that fateful Saturday morning, while he was jogging through the park, he suddenly ran into the Karasuno setter. Literally. Oh, and let him tell you. It was so _cliche_. 

Osamu was jogging, and wasn’t looking where he was going so he ended up bumping into someone. As that someone started to fall, his instincts told him to reach out to catch them. And that’s how they met. Kageyama in his arms, levitating off the ground, while Osamu held him securely by his waist, leaning forward, like how dancers do the dip. With Kageyama in his arms, it felt like time stopped, like this scene could last for an eternity, and Osamu almost wished it did because the grey-brown haired boy was entranced. 

He had seen pictures of Kageyama before, from Atsumu (that’s why he knew who the boy was), but the pictures could not compare to the living boy. Kageyama was beautiful. Silky raven hair. Blue crystalized eyes. Delicate eyebrows. Natural pink, supple lips. Sharp small nose. Light tan, smooth skin. Sturdy yet petite and lanky body. Osamu could go on and on about each of the boy’s features, but his thoughts were interrupted by said ravenette. 

“Uh...Miya-san?”

He knew him? “You know me?”

“Ah. Miya-san told me...about you.” Kageyama scowled, obviously confused because of how he was addressing the twins. Osamu chuckled at the adorable scene.

“How about you address me by my first name. I don’t mind. I can do the same for you, since I'm pretty sure 'Tsumu already does.” Osamu suggested, trying to make things easier for Kageyama. And in response, Kageyama hesitantly nodded.

“That’s fine, O-Osamu-san.”

“That’s good to know, Tobio.”

“Uh...Miy- Osamu-san, could you let me go?” 

Huh? Let him go? And then it dawned on him: he was still holding Tobio. Embarrassingly, he helped Tobio stand on his own two feet before letting go, surprisingly missing the warmth.

End scene. 

Embarrassing, he knows. But as he guided Tobio to their house and got complaints from Atsumu for ‘getting Tobio-kun to call him by his first name and vice versa, even though Tobio-kun didn’t even call him by his first name’ (Atsumu got too flustered when he did, Osamu knew), he could not think of the scene as embarrassing but instead wanted the scene to happen again. But he cleared that out of his mind. He was just touch-starved. Yes. That was it. (He wasn't.)

The two days he had with Tobio were so fun. He enjoyed every moment he had with the blue-eyed boy, and he couldn’t wait until Tobio would visit again. And Tobio did, but so did he. Both him and Atsumu. When they had the time, they would visit him and even stay at his house. When Tobio could, he would travel to their prefecture and play an accelerating game of volleyball with them. It was so so fun. Maybe that’s when the feelings developed. Because from then, he would notice how he acted around Tobio:

He always smiled with Tobio. 

He always felt giddy when they would get to touch or cuddle (surprisingly, Tobio was a cuddle bug with the people he trusted but it probably resulted from the neglect of his family and the junior high incident. He wasn’t complaining though). 

His eyes always followed Tobio’s body and his every action.

He would always drown in those ocean eyes. 

He always listened intently to each word that came out of the ravenette’s pink lips. 

He would always find a chance to take in Tobio’s addicting smell, which consisted of vanilla and blueberries with a hint of sweat.

He was always drawn to Tobio and his presence on the court.

And lastly, he was always irritated whenever his brother came into the view. He had no reason to be, but it was getting annoying. Whenever he had time alone with Tobio, Atsumu would interfere. Whenever they cuddled on the couch, Atsumu was always on the other side. Whenever they talked, Atsumu’s name (Miya-san, in this case. At least he had one advantage) would always come up one way or another. It was like Atsumu was trying to get all of Tobio’s attention on _him_. Then Atsumu confessed, and it all made sense.

It was late at night, and they were studying for their exams. In other words, Osamu was trying to tutor Atsumu. They were both tired and had no energy left from the training that day. The coffee also did nothing to help them stay up. So it was normal for Atsumu to start what Osamu called, tired talk. Basically drunk talk, but not from the influence of alcohol, rather from the effects of being _too_ tired. And it was where Atsumu spilled everything.

“I like Tobio-kun y’know?” Atsumu mumbled out, his head laying on the table.

“Yes, I know Ratsumu. I do too. Now let’s get back to what we were talking about before.”

“No, you don’t...get it, ‘Samu. I like _like_ , Tobio-’un.” He knew Atsumu was losing more and more to his battle of sleep, but he could care less about how slurred his words were. He was too focused on what he said. Like _like_? Did he understand that right? “What do you mean, idiot?"

“I wanna make ‘im my boy...friend,” and with that, Atsumu lost his battle to sleep. Still in shock, but being the kind brother he was, he lifted Atsumu and laid him in his bed. Osamu turned off the lights, then went to his bed, just opposite of Atsumu’s. Now as he laid in his bed, he could finally think.

Atsumu liked Tobio. Atsumu wanted Tobio to be his boyfriend. Atsumu wanted to make Tobio _his_ . Osamu wanted to gag. His stomach twisted and turned. He felt anger and disgust bubble up. He wasn’t angry and disgusted that Atsumu liked men, he could care less, but it was _who_ he liked. The thought of Atsumu caressing, loving, and _kissing_ Tobio unsettled him. He didn’t like that thought. He didn’t like Tobio, beautiful and awkward Tobio, kissing Atsumu. Tobio deserved someone much better. Osamu was sure he had better options like...like him- wait...what? 

Did he just- no. Of course not. Why would he even suggest _himself_ as Tobio’s lover. He didn’t even like men (Atsumu didn’t and yet he liked Tobio), but Tobio… Tobio didn’t care. He said so himself: _“I could care less of their gender. If they love both volleyball and me, then that’s enough for me.”_

That meant that Atsumu had a chance. The feeling in his stomach was back. But what his brain had suggested earlier (that Osamu could be Tobio’s lover) was overpowering everything else. Now that his brain was full of specific images -Osamu and Tobio smiling on a date, Osamu and Tobio laying in bed together just cuddling, Osamu kissing Tobio, Osamu touching every part of Tobio’s magnificent body as Tobio only called his name with his sweet deep voice- the thought seemed even more appealing with each picture. It just...made sense. It made sense to just have Tobio by his side. That’s when it all finally made sense. What a way to find out. Of course take it that his brother would make him realize it in such a childish way. Why did he have to find out this way? But now that he did, he could finally sleep (this has been taking too much of his sleep time). Though there was one thing he had to do, or else it’ll be nagging at him for forever.

“Sorry, ‘Tsumu. I like Tobio too, so I can’t let you have him.” He spoke out loud, even though he was sure that Atsumu was too far in the world of dreams to hear.

That night, he dreamt of Tobio in _his_ arms, and he couldn’t be more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheh u likey? While writing this, i couldn't help but giggle. He's so cute.  
> And as many of you have commented, Hinata will be added! A dom/top Hinata ¬‿¬
> 
> soooo anyway, who next?


	5. Fifth Victim: Iwaizumi Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roses are red  
> violets are blue  
> Iwa-chan loves Kageyama  
> but so do you  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> and everyone else  
> ok but ngl, this chapter is kinda depressing :/

The feelings. They started out normal, so Iwaizumi didn’t understand how they did a full 180. Okay, so maybe not a _180_ , but they did do some sort of turn. Iwaizumi liked Kageyama, platonically at first. They had a normal relationship: senpai and kouhai. See? Normal. So when did the feelings come and drop kick him in the heart? 

They first met in Junior High in the volleyball club, and honestly, Kageyama was cute (he says that platonically). He was still cute now, but back then Kageyama always followed after his senpais with sparkles of awe and respect in his perfect blue eyes. It made Iwaizumi beam with pride. Iwaizumi could see how much fun Kageyama always had playing volleyball. He could see how much the boy loved volleyball with all his heart. That was adorable, he says that platonically. 

But when Kageyama was on the court, he was a different person. He played exceptionally. It was majestical. Whenever they would practice and Iwaizumi would hit one of Kageyama’s balls, his blood always seemed to boil. It wasn’t like when he would hit the ball Oikawa had set. It wasn’t like when he was playing with the team either. It was its own special feeling and it sent shivers up his spine. It was all so exhilarating and addicting. The ravenette had this special power to bring out the best in people whenever he was their setter. And the setter was always so happy when he did. 

Throughout their third year, Oikawa always got on his nerves. As a senpai _and_ the captain _and_ a setter, Oikawa should’ve taken Kageyama under his wing. But no. He was too much of a jealous bastard to do so. To a certain point, he could understand the bastard, but leaving Kageyama like that and ignoring Kageyama was too much. But it’s not like he could’ve done anything. He couldn’t understand what they were both going on about because he wasn’t a setter. The ace could only watch from the sideline and step in when he needed to. And then that incident ruined everything.

Iwaizumi was heading to the gym to lock it up, until he noticed that the light was still on and the sound of sneakers squeaking could be heard. He peered inside just in time to see Kageyama running up to Oikawa. He started to head towards them but ended up bolting to them instead, just in time to catch the hand of Oikawa who was _this_ close to hitting Kageyama. Iwaizumi knew that the brunette was going through a lot since their loss, but to raise a hand at his kouhai, much less Kageyama made him see red! But he had to remain calm, for Kageyama. So quickly, he told the boy to go pack up so he could head home. The blue-eyed boy complied and quickly left after muttering an apology. When the small boy was finally out of sight, he turned to Oikawa, anger rekindled. Just as he was about to start shouting, he got a glimpse at his eyes. In Oikawa’s brown eyes was regret, and yet gratefulness. Gratefulness that he was stopped in time. Iwaizumi sighed. This was getting too complicated. 

Kageyama rarely showed his face to them after that.

He really despised the members of the volleyball team, after the third years graduated, as of now. He really hated Kumini and Kindaichi right now. What the fuck were they thinking? Leaving Kageyama like that and dissolving his trust was the stupidest move they could ever do. Kageyama had always been awkward and blunt, but he was never like that on purpose. If what the two younger boys were saying was true, then that meant that Kageyama had a reason too. For all they knew, he could’ve been going through something hard and just didn’t know how to cope with it (how right he was). A volleyball team was a family, they always stuck together. Every member of the team was important, and yet they all collectively decided to kick someone as precious as Kageyama out because he was too much of a “tyrant”. For someone like Kageyama to be kicked out of a family that revolved around something he devoted his life to, it must’ve done something to his brain, mentally and emotionally. And he wasn’t even there to reach out to him. In the past, whenever he could, he would try to train Kageyama. Try to teach Kageyama something new about the game. Try to enlarge Kageyama’s love of volleyball because he found it admirable. Just try to be there for Kageyama. His efforts worked, but he wasn’t able to actually connect to Kageyama, at least on a deeper level. He couldn’t think like Kageyama when it was about setting the ball. So he left it to the actual setters. Not to mention that he was a third year. He didn’t have the time to initiate the connection, so he left it to Kunimi and Kindaichi. And now they left him. But what could Iwaizumi do now?

When they met again, at the practice match, he was happy. His kouhai was able to find a team that seemed like they could be his family. They played well. He could give them that, but he could also see a divideness. They could win this game, but Oikawa still had to show up. On the contrary, Karasuno won. Impressive. But this was just the beginning.

He felt giddy when they won the match against Karasuno. He shouldn’t have, but he did. He had looked around and noticed that everyone else did too. He then looked at Kageyama, and that feeling dimmed a little. Kageyama was bent over on the floor, caving in on himself, sweat (or was that tears) was covering the floor. But what could he do? This was a match. He was their rival. Iwaizumi wasn’t his senpai anymore. But...but he wanted to head to where Kageyama was and wrap him up in a hug. And he was close to doing it, but the hug coming from his teammates trapped him, so he had to stand there, in a hug, watching his previous kouhai who was the actual one who needed a hug. But what could he do?

Aoba Johsai’s lost hurt, but he was happy. Kageyama was happy, so he was too. He should’ve questioned that, but he didn’t. Seeing Kageyama cheering and hugging his teammates, his _friends_ , was enough. Kageyama glowed, and it wasn’t because of the fluorescent light. Iwaizumi honestly couldn’t stop a fond look from appearing. Kageyama had grown into a wonderful player, setter, and person over all. Kageyama didn't need a hand anymore. Kageyama was finally at peace with himself, even if only a little. But now, seeing Kageyama, he understands why. He understands why seeing Kageyama happy, why everything involved around Kageyama makes his heart stir. He was in love.

Their relationship was just senpai and kouhai. Nothing more, nothing less. And he wanted to change that, so bad, but his past self knew there was no point in trying. So you know what he did? He left it at that. He convinced himself that nothing would change. He told himself over and over again that he couldn’t be the one to reach out to Kageyama. He couldn’t be the one that Kageyama could depend on, because Oikawa was. Past Iwaizumi was a child. He could’ve had a chance, but the setter always paid more attention to Oikawa. Past Iwaizumi was also a jealous bastard. Oh, how he wants to go back to the past just so he could spike a ball at child Iwaizumi’s head and knock some sense into him because by not reaching out, Kageyama was left to his despair, alone. Now though, Kageyama had finally grown up. Kageyama didn’t need a hand to reach out to him anymore. This time, it seemed like Kageyama was the one reaching out. 

Senpai and kouhai. That was all they were. That was all they were in the _past_. The past can’t be changed, but the future can. So this time he’ll finally reach out.

He just hopes Kageyama will be there to take his hand too, as he will always to Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see, this chapter really revolved around their former relationship as senpai and kouhai, and i really wanted to dive into that, so this chapter was made. I feel like his senpai/kouhai relationship with kageyama was really important to him because it defined what they were and in the end, has this guilt eating away at him bc of what happened with oikawa and Kag's fall even if he didn't play a big part in it, but he was still a big impact to Kag's insecurities since Kageyama also really looked up to him and he wasn't there in Tobio's time of need, if that makes sense. This then lead to the phrase that I repeated a lot in this chapter: reach(ing) out. Iwaizumi doesn't try to reach out because he's scared, but the moment he does, Kageyama doesn't need him anymore. But Iwaizumi still reaches out, hoping that this time he can actually reach Kageyama and instead of only him helping/saving Kageyama, it's directed back to him. An interesting chapter I know.


	6. Sixth Victim: Sakusa Kiyoomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahdhashfsskljf  
> he took me so longgg  
> he might be a bit ooc, sorry~

Sakusa Kiyoomi did not know how to deal with emotions. They merely weren’t necessary, and he never really felt the need to delve into them either. But all that changed when this blue-eyed crow came crashing into his heart.

_“I mean, you’re way more normal than what I’d imagined you’d be like, so far.”_

_Normal._ Sakusa was anything _but_ normal! Especially at volleyball! He was the number one ace of the country, damn it! How was that normal? The audacity! 

Thoughts on Kageyama - first impression: Ruined. Aggravating little shi-

Sakusa did not particularly hate the boy, per say, he just disliked Kageyama. Ok, so disliking the boy because he called him normal was not a good reason...but! Being called normal just aggravated Sakusa to no extent. It did a number on his pride. But when Kageyama came up to him and asked Sakusa what kind of set he wanted, it surprised him. He refused to tell though, mostly out of pettiness. But the brat was persistent to the point it got annoying, so he gave in begrudgingly. He was sure it was just going to be another boring and simple game, in the end.

He had fun.

He had to admit, Kageyama was an excellent and talented player. He was precise and calculating during games. He was always there behind you for support, whether you needed it or not. Kageyama was magnificent during a game, he reluctantly admits. Not to mention his presence that screamed victory and power. He could kind of see now why Wakatoshi-kun lost. But according to Kageyama, it was because of his team as a whole. He only played a miniscule part in the victory. Kageyama was humble, something Sakusa could appreciate. 

Thoughts on Kageyama - second impression and volleyball: Slightly better. Kageyama was a genius at setting and riling him up in a game. It was accelerating. 

Days went by and it seemed that Atsumu, Hoshiumi, Kageyama, him and company had formed a group (they mostly revolved around Kageyama though). They were always seen together, and when they weren’t, they were at least with someone from the group. They constantly played and practiced together to the point where they knew each other’s habits and dislikes. But the one person to pay attention to them the most was Kageyama. The blue-eyed raven beauty always seemed to stare at them, always trying to find something new so he would know exactly how to act around and please them (as if scared they would leave if he didn't. They wouldn't though. That was just stupid). He was always being considerate, but remaining true to his blunt self. For example, the moment Kageyama found out about Sakusa being cautious around germs (he was not germaphobic Atsumu, you germ, just _cautious_ ), the setter immediately tried to adjust to the knowledge. He tried not to touch Sakusa too much, and always respected his boundaries. He always tried to remain clean when he was around the taller boy’s presence and had even helped him clean the gym (and Atsumu). He really appreciated that.

Thoughts on Kageyama - appreciation and friendship: Kageyama knew boundaries and was respectful, even if a bit blunt. By friendship standard, they were friends and an average pair too. 

Because they spent so much time together, it seemed like his eyes and thoughts always wandered to Kageyama. The moment he woke up, he always tried to find Kageyama in the cafeteria, first, so they could eat together. The moment he stepped into the gym, his eyes could and would easily find the younger ravenette practicing. The moment they played, he was always satisfied since Kageyama was always by his side. The moment he slept, he always saw Kageyama in his dream, always smiling at him. And he did not fucking understand _why_ . There wasn’t anything _that_ special about Kageyama for him to so constantly stain Sakusa's mind (that was a lie). 

Yes, Kageyama was exceptionally good at volleyball, and Sakusa wouldn’t technically mind only playing with Kageyama, so what?

Sure, Kageyama was generally a handsome and beautiful guy, so much so that Sakusa would usually find himself just staring at the boy, but what did that have to do with anything?

Okay, so Kageyama was a kind and pure person who tried to always think of other people before himself, and Sakusa found it something to respect, but, again, why was that important?

Fine, Kageyama loved volleyball to its core and always shone like the sun whenever he played, and Sakusa could never look away, but why was that even a reason in the first place?

So what if Kageyama always had a cute pout on his lips and twinkling sapphire eyes which held his every emotions that Sakusa always found so endearing? Was it important to the equation?

Alright, so Kageyama-

“Sakusa, I think you like Kageyama-kun.”

 **What?** What did Komori even say? And did he just cut off Sakusa in the middle of his rant? “What are you talking about Komori? Why would I like him of all people?”

Komori just looked at him with a deadpan expression before walking away.

Wait what?

Thoughts on Kageyama - confusion: Kageyama was an idiot, awkward, always scowling, volleyball loving maniac, milk loving maniac, cute and innocent, dense, always too serious, amazing at setting, had captivating blue eyes…(honestly it wasn’t that hard to describe Kageyama). Most of those words weren’t particularly positive, yet all of them also made his heart beat wildly. 

He trashed those thoughts almost immediately after what Komori suggested was happening, because they weren’t (not like he could understand if they were or were not). He went on with the training camp like usual, while Komori always looked at him with a deadpan expression, that Sakusa found so annoying because he could not understand what it was Komori was trying to tell him. Until he could. 

Life was boring. Too boring after the training camp. He was used to a boring life, but it just felt like something was missing. When he would wake up, it felt like he needed to do something. Whenever he went to the gym, he always felt uneasy because he couldn’t find this one thing. When he played volleyball, he was missing this excitement that he usually experienced. When he slept, his dreams always seemed to wander around, trying to pinpoint something specific.

This was too confusing. He wished he could just febreeze every thought and feeling away because it was driving him **crazy**. It was almost driving him as crazy as when he sees a spot full of germs that needs to be cleaned but he isn’t allowed to because it was "someone else’s property so you can’t touch it” (according to Komori). 

So he went to Komori again. 

Usually Komori didn’t show his annoyance physically. He always kept it inside, but even Sakusa could tell he was about to pop. Sakusa watched as Komori calmed himself down, as to not explode into the curly haired raven’s face and yell at him for being so oblivious, but opted to just sighing exasperatedly before picking up his phone and dialing a number. Sakusa had beem curious to what his friend was doing and was going to ask, but Komori shoved the phone into his hand before he could. He looked down at the phone and saw that Komori had called someone by the name of “Innocent Blueberry”. Who in the hell would Komori call an “Innocent Blue-

“Hello, Komori-san. Did you need something?” Kageyama’s rich voice greeted from the phone. 

And then everything clicked. Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio. He was the missing piece that had Sakusa going insane. But why? 

He looked back to Komori who had a tired yet amused smirk on his lip. 

_“Sakusa, I think you like Kageyama-kun.”_

Ah. 

Fuck. 

Stupid heart.

Stupid feelings.

Stupid, kind Kageyama and his stupidly adorable face and his stupidly enchanting volleyball skills. 

Thoughts on Kageyama - doki doki: Sakusa likes Kageyama. Likes Kageyama enough to allow the younger to touch him even when they're all sweaty. Likes him enough to use all of his special cleaning utensils just to get rid of the competition.

You better be ready, Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? so? I did good? Did you enjoy it?! Yea? That's good!  
> Oh and:  
> KUROO IS NEXT!  
> kurokage fans get ready ;))


	7. Seventh Victim: Kuroo Tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mr. rooster's chapter!  
> I really went into descriptions and emotions on this one :)  
> this chapter is more focused on the mature side of Kuroo
> 
> Highly inspried by @BTSarmylife4ever282 and their work "You left like I was never a reason to stay"  
> tho it's not on here or their page anymore.

It started out as an interest (a lot of things did), mainly because of the rumored “genius setter". He was curious. Kuroo wanted to know more. That was all it was, nothing too serious...and then it turned serious. Before he knew it, he had already fallen too deep.

They met under the stars. Not really, but it sounded more romantic that way. They actually met at the Nekoma practice match (or training camp, whatever you wanted to call it, he didn’t care. What was important was his meeting with the ravenette). Honestly, Kuroo didn’t know what to expect. Actually, he did. He expected arrogance, power, and an intimidating aura. Don’t get him wrong, he was correct. But there was one thing that stood out the most. Kageyama had this unbelievable loneliness. His eyes held something so deep that Kuroo was scared to learn more, he didn’t even know if he wanted to. But in his eyes was also this warmth and love that was directed to volleyball. And it showed in the game. 

Kageyama was strikingly magnificent. He was a “demon”, like his coach said. But at the same time, he wasn't. He was too majestical to be a demon. Too out of this world. Kuroo really couldn’t pinpoint what Kageyama was. He knew that he should’ve paid attention to the shorty or the blondie, but his eyes couldn’t leave Kageyama alone, still trying to figure out exactly what the setter was. In the end, his attention did land on the other stoic one, Tsukishima Kei. That boy also interested him greatly, not in the way Kageyama did though. 

A part of him felt joy when he learned of the joint training camp. Not only could he see his best bro, he would also get to see Kageyama and Tsukishima (and maybe finally figure out what Kageyama was).

This time, they really did meet under the stars. 

Kuroo couldn’t sleep, adrenaline still in his veins from the practice matches, and so he decided to take a walk around, decided to explore the camp. The training camp, itself, had a beautiful garden in the back. The moon and stars were also out, and they shone brilliantly. But what caught his eyes wasn’t the beauty of Mother Nature, but instead, it was the person standing in the middle of the garden. It was Kageyama who stood in the garden. And the scene took his breath away. It was...ethereal. 

Kageyama stood with the roses, but he was even more majestic than the roses that surrounded his lithe body. The moon shone on Kageyama, caressing and melting into his own milky skin. His silky, raven hair flowed with the wind, each strand glittering under the light. And his eyes. Deep blue eyes were directed to the stars. The very stars that Kageyama’s orbs already owned. The stars that held so many wishes and dreams, all belonging to Kageyama, at that moment. 

It felt like Kuroo was drowning, _suffocating_. This was too much for him. But he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to keep drowning, keep getting his breath stolen away by...by this creature. It was addicting, this feeling. So he took a step forward. And then another and another, until he finally reached Kageyama. Until he was finally by the blue-eyed crow. 

“Hey Kageyama. What are you doing out here for, this late at night?”

“Hello Kuroo-san. Nothing much, I just couldn’t sleep. What about you, Kuroo-san?”

It was awkward, but they talked. Oh, and let him tell you, Kageyama was _way_ cuter than he seemed. Kageyama was too serious for his own good, but that part was endearing. And so was his scowls and scoffs. Plus his habit of playing with his hands and looking at you in the eyes whenever you talked. Ah, he was so cute. But this constant loneliness stayed, and it irked Kuroo. The noirette wanted the loneliness gone. It was restricting Kageyama from moving forward. It stopped Kageyama from being stronger. So he tried to change that.

He invited Kageyama to practice with him and his friends, plus Tsukishima. Kageyama agreed, being a volleyball fanatic and all. And the game was so blood boiling. So exciting! Kageyama played with such accuracy and determination. Kuroo knew he had talent by watching him play, but playing _with_ the setter was so exhilarating. And Kuroo wanted more, so the practice after training became frequent. But so did the meetings under the stars.

It was all a coincidence at first, but they met again, and again, and again. So much so, that it became a routine. When everyone else slept under the protection of the stars and moon, Kageyama and Kuroo were out fighting with the phenomenons in the sky instead, in the very garden they met. The moon and stars were the only witness. They were the only ones to witness when Kuroo and Kageyama talked, touched, and smiled. They were the only ones to witness such memorable moments for Kuroo. They were the only one to notice when Kageyama wasn’t lonely and could be free. Kageyama was free to do anything with Kuroo. Smile, rant, cry. _Anything_. It took some time to get Kageyama’s trust, but he did get it in the end. Kageyama didn’t reveal anything, Kuroo didn’t either, but there was a trust. A bond. Those times in the rose garden lasted for eternity. And the captain wouldn’t have it any other way. It was their secret. Only theirs to look back on. Only theirs to cherish. Only theirs, no one else’s besides the stars and moon. 

He loved that. Loved Kageyama. 

Ah, he sees. 

That’s what it was. The restricting feeling that devoured Kuroo everytime Kageyama drifted into his brain.

Love.

Kuroo was a simp. He was a proud one. And how could he not? Those times in both the rose garden and training camp were a memory he would die with. He would carry those memories to his death grave. 

The memory of Kageyama’s blush.

The memory of Kageyama’s smile.

The memory of Kageyama’s laugh.

Of Kageyama’s touch. 

Of Kageyama’s crystal eyes staring into his own hazel ones.

Of Kageyama setting for him.

Of Kageyama with a rose in his hair that Kurro put on him.

Of Kageyama learning and singing the “Periodic Table Song” with him.

Of Kageyama giving him _his_ milk box. 

The memory of Kageyama adding his phone number into Kuroo’s phone with an excited sparkle. 

The memory of Kageyama saying _“Good bye Kuroo-san. I hope to see you again. Please keep in touch with me.",_ with a blush and then running off to Karasuno.

Please let this last for an eternity and beyond. Please let this be something that Kuroo will be able to love forever (he knows it will). Please let this be something that Kageyama will remember forever as well. Please let the stars protect every second, minute, and hour of these precious memories forever.

Because Kuroo will only be giving more to Kageyama.

(He never did figure out what exactly Kageyama was, in the end, but he's not giving up!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the contrary of how Kuroo acts, I believe that Kuroo understands emotions really well. He's a lot more mature than he acts, in my humble opinion. Also very romantic, as shown in this chapter. He knows how to cherish something (and someone). Kuroo may act chaotic with Bokuto, but Kuroo also knows how to connect to someone deeply. It's what makes him such a good captain. He's reliable, someone you know will always be there if you need someone to rant to. And most of the time, he will support you, but correct you if you're wrong. (Add to his fun personality, he's amazing) ((he has some similar traits to daichi ;P))  
> In all honesty, KuroKage is a ship I support. It's where you can write both serious and fun works about. I know many people don't ship them bc they barely interact, but I feel like if they did, they would be good friends as well. (Especially wth Kage's development)  
> In KuroKage, Kuroo is someone that will always be there for Kageyama, when Kageyama can find no one else and make Kageyama smile. He would be this pillar of assurance for Kageyama.  
> Kageyama would always be a source of joy for Kuroo. Kageyama is someone that makes Kuroo want to strive to be better bc of Kageyama's own determined personality. 
> 
> (honestly, many people could be a source of assurence for Kagebaby. He had such a bad past, that he'll need constant assurance that's he's doing enough, and doing his best. A lot of the love interests will act as a support pillar bc that's a part of their character and/or bc tobs will need it; but that'll make this a more serious work XP)
> 
> ok that's all for my tangent.
> 
> Next chapter is.......BOKUTO KOUTAROU!
> 
> (the next three chapters are already planned, so i won't take any request for those, sorry!)


	8. Eighth Victim: Bokuto Koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's Bokuto, the owl man's turn!! 
> 
> Ahhhh, I'm so sorry this took so long. Here I'll give you my excuses as to why I took so long:  
> 1\. Bokuto was really hard for me to get into character. I try to make them as canon as possible, and it wasn't until I got help from a Bokuto-kinnie (shoutout to @flamingo) did I finally continue writing  
> 2\. I read "In Another Life" by @LittleLuxray, and that broke me. Iykyk, go check it out!  
> 3\. I was also preparing for exams. This week is exam week, so I'll be done and get back to writing more chapters soon!  
> 4\. I was also sick the last few days (still am, but it's whatever)  
> Ok those were my reasons. Now you're allowed to get mad, but I hope those excuses quell some anger :')

Bokuto revolved around emotions and feelings. They fueled him. If he was feeling energetic, he'd play the game to victory. If he was in his emo-mode (according to Akaashi), then he’d get nothing done. So technically speaking, he should understand his feelings the best right? Nope, because if he did, then he would’ve understood his feelings towards a certain blue-eyed, black hair setter, sooner (and, no, it was not Akaashi, because Akaashi held the same feelings towards that certain someone. So Akaashi was a rival! Never expected that right?!). It was only after the training camp did everything hit him like a train. 

How do you get into the heart of a volleyball loving ace? By volleyball, of course. And that’s how Kageyama did it, Bokuto realised. He had heard of Kageyama from Kuroo (who ended up babbling everything that happened in the practice game against Karasuno the night he came home), and how he was thinking about Karasuno's setter so much. So naturally, Bokuto became interested. The next day, he went to Akaashi to ask him if he knew of the Karasuno setter. Akaashi said, “Yes.” Well, he actually said, “I have heard of him, and I think his skills are exceptional. I would like to meet him one day and possibly give each other advice on setting.”

That meant that he was definitely someone to look into because Akaashi approved. And so he asked Kuroo. But Kuroo didn’t know much (understandable since they only just recently met), so he had to quell that desire for now. But not for long! Before he knew it, the training camp came and he had heard that Karasuno was attending. So obviously he was excited.

When they actually met though, Bokuto just stood there staring at Kageyama from afar because Kageyama was gorgeous. He was so, so, so beautiful! It had gotten his heart beating fast, when they made eye contact, and he didn’t even know why. But what was even more gorgeous was how he played. Kageyama held such power, such accuracy, such trust in his spiker. Bokuto wanted the ravenette to set for him. He yearned for it. He needed Kageyama to see him spike his toss. He needed Kageyama to acknowledge Bokuto as someone who could spike his ball perfectly. He needed Kageyama to set the ball only in a way he could for Bokuto. 

The crow flew majestically around the court, and the owl wanted to fly with. 

So much so, that he convinced Tsukki to bring Kageyama and Hinata (his student) along with him to their extra practices. And there, he experienced Kageyama’s set made just for him, for the first time.

Akaashi was a great setter, and Bokuto respected and appreciated him a lot, but with Kageyama...with Kageyama it was different. Bokuto, at that moment, felt like he could fly. Like he could just spread his wings wide, as far as they could go, and then take off into the sky and wherever he wanted to. He felt so free when he had hit the ball. But that was not what he enjoyed the most. No, what he enjoyed the most, was when he was flying, he could see a Kageyama right next to him. But all good things come to an end, and the practice ended. Even though they still had many days left at the camp, Bokuto was depressed that that day ended so soon, and just when Kageyama had finally gotten around to set for him too! Maybe he wasn’t a good enough ace? Wait...did Kageyama not like tossing for him?! Was that why he took so long to be his setter?! Maybe Kageyama liked tossing for someone stronger! Maybe-

“Bokuto-san, what’s wrong?”

“Huh? Nothing’s wrong Akaashi? What are you talking about?” Bokuto had replied when Akaashi called out to him.

“Well...you seem depressed.” (Or in emo-mode, but that’s for Akaashi to know only.)

“Did I?” Bokuto had laughed when Akaashi had pointed out he was, indeed, depressed, “Nope! Just overthinking.” And that was the end of the discussion, even if Bokuto could see that Akaashi wasn’t satisfied with his answer, but Bokuto didn’t necessarily want to tell Akaashi about his problem with Karasuno’s setter, at least not yet.

Throughout the training camp, there wasn’t really anytime Bokuto could spend with Kageyama, too busy being a captain and all. But, they were able to finally have time together when they had extra practices (of course with everyone else that usually joined these practices but they weren’t important right now). Kageyama had been joining them more often, mostly because of Kuroo’s persuasion, and with those practices, Bokuto and Kageyama bonded. It wasn’t too much, just little touches, just little conversations, just little compliments, yet it was enough to make Bokuto’s heart pound. But what set his heart on fire was when Kageyama was his setter, even if only for a few rounds. And he just couldn't understand why! 

Yes, Kageyama was an amazing setter, but, for Bokuto, just watching from afar did not satisfy him. He had seen how Kageyama tossed for Hinata, and Bokuto wanted that, whatever that was. So whenever he got the chance, he made Kageyama set for him. He wanted to get the spark in azure eyes, whenever he tossed to Hinata, on him. But he was so confused as well. Why did he want it? Bokuto was in turmoil with himself throughout the whole camp time.

Sooner than he wanted, training camp ended and now he was back in Tokyo, without Kageyama. 

Bokuto had noticed. He noticed how he became easily distracted during practice. He noticed how he was trailing behind everyone now, no longer the former outgoing, loud captain. He also noticed how everyone was worried, Akaashi especially. And then Akaashi confronted him.

“Bokuto-san, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean Akaashi?” Was this deja vu?

Akaashi sighed, “Bokuto-san, I’m sure you noticed this as well. You’re falling behind everyone on the team because you’re bothered by something. So won’t you tell me? I might be able to ease that mind of yours.”

Bokuto slumped, because he knew Akaashi was right, and so the owl let everything that was on his mind out. He talked about how he was captivated by Kageyama at first sight. How every little thing they did together made him all giddy. How playing with Kageyama set a fire in him (no offense Akaashi). How Kageyama possibly tossing for someone else, someone better, aggravated him. How his heart refused to stay still whenever Kageyama's  _ name _ was mentioned. 

Akaashi had sighed only in response before saying, "Bokuto-san, you like Kageyama-kun."

Bokuto has sputtered when he finally got what Akaashi was saying, and demanded Akaashi to explain.

"You've already given the reasons, Bokuto-san. It's nothing to be ashamed of. All that's left is for you to admit it."

Was he? Did he really like Kageyama  _ that _ way? 

Did he want Kageyama to toss for him? Yes, he did. 

Did he want Kageyama's beautiful eyes only on him? Yes, he also did. 

Did he want Kageyama to smile and compliment Bokuto? Undeniably, he did. 

Did he want to hold hands and go on dates with Kageyama? He…did.

Did he want to caress and kiss Kageyama? Yeah, he wanted that. 

Did he want Kageyama to like him back? Yes, yes he wanted that, too. 

"I…guess I do, Akaashi. I like Kageyama."

"That's good for you, Bokuto-san. But, know that it won't be that easy to get Kageyama. We have a long fight ahead of us." Akaashi had said before walking off. 

"Ok! Thanks Akaashi!...WAIT-" And Bokuto ran off after Akaashi. 

After that talk, Bokuto could finally go back to his usual self, because now he understood. 

The owl soared, trying and hoping to get the crow to notice him and fly with. And even if he didn't right now, the owl was persistent. He would keep flying until the crow noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, Im kinda happy with this chapter, even though it took so damn long. 
> 
> Bokukage, it's a cute ship! Same with Kurokage, they didn't interact much, but if they did it would be sooo cute >\\\\\<  
> In bokukage, Bokuto would most likely give Kageyama even more confidence. Bokuto would shower Kageyama in love every single day and it would just be adorable ahhh. He would intiate everything, but not make it seem like he's the only one trying in the relationship. Bokuto would love to coddle kags. They would also enjoy volleyball together too!  
> Kageyama would be this steady, constant pillar for Bokuto. Because of his mood swings, I think he would want this constant in his life, and kags would be that. Kags would just be there, ready for cuddles and long conversations whenever Bokuto needs it. He would also keep Bokuto in check, and Bo would appreciate it.
> 
> Now, next chapter is...... AKAASHI! The pretty setter! (No offense everyone else)

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, i hoped you enjoyed that. Now this is important so please read:
> 
> I want you guys, as the readers, to decide who I should write next. I'm planning to keep writing characters until you guys are satisfied, and only then will I continue with the actual story. This story will be a romance and comedy (with some serious themes) type of story, where we have men competing over Kageyama. Though unsure, I'm planning to have you guys decide on the ending, so put your comments down, but that isn't until later.  
> So for now, just comment the guys you want to have fall in love with Kags next!  
> Thanks!
> 
> \- Sincerely, your ever procrastinating author


End file.
